Killer Wolf
by SoftSmile
Summary: Fenrir Greyback bites a young girl and raises her as a werewolf. As she grows, she struggles to find herself in a world where the only one who will accept her in the one that made her unacceptable.


**Disclaimer: **The _Harry Potter_ series of books and franchise are the property of J.K. Rowling and I receive no monetary gain from writing this piece. It is only available of fanfiction websites and the characters, with some exceptions, are J.K. Rowling's.

Furthermore, the title of this story is derived from the song "Killer Wolf" by Glenn Danzig. In no way is this story a songfic and only slight references are made to the actual song. I chose to entitle my piece such for I feel it accurately captures my perception of the character Fenrir Greyback, not to mention it is a fantastic song.

* * *

"Do you look upon this 'man' and see a human? This 'man' is utterly subhuman, not like us at all!"

Aylmer Waldorf, his face alight with a smirk, spoke confidently as he strode before the members of the respectable Wizengamot. He was watched closely, every witch and wizard presiding over the trial listening to his words carefully, memorizing every syllable exactly as they were presented so as not to take anything out of context.

The room was tense with the high level of anxiousness surrounding the crucial trial. The verdict would not only change wizarding law, but science, as well. It was this trial that would determine how the Wizarding World classified werewolves.

Deep emotions were embedded in every cell in the room. In some way, everyone had been touched by a werewolf. Some had family members with lycanthropy, others had loved ones attacked by one. Protests for every viewpoint were being conducted in the Ministry's lobby; never had the Wizengamot experienced a case so polarized in opinion. They had never experienced such a long case, either. That day marked the end of an entire week; seven entire days of sitting in that crowded room, watching speaker after speaker come in to fight for or against werewolves. Some speakers spoke for hours, some spoke for seconds. A few statements were thought-provoking, others were specious, significantly marked by fallacies. One day, as many as forty speakers came in. As the seventh day progressed, it was apparent that the trial was going in circles. Seven days, and not one thing had changed from the first.

Every moment of those seven days, Fenrir Greyback stared fixatedly at Aylmer Waldorf with harsh, feral fury ravaging in his eyes. Even when Aylmer was not speaking, Fenrir kept his gaze locked on the man. From within the cage that held him, he did not blink. All he did was stare hard at the man who was attempting to damn him.

Despite Fenrir's stare, Aylmer was not intimidated. With long paces, he went to stand beside the cage. Raising a hand to motion at the captive man, Aylmer barked, "Is this is picture of a human? Look upon his musculature! The shape of his jaw and brow! His copious amount of body hair! His nails are claws and his teeth are fangs! He is a primitive specimen!"

"I contest that statement."

Fenrir's defense, the werewolf rights advocate, Fabian Dodds, stood up with a scowl on his face. Holding up a document, he told the Wizengamot, "There is a sufficient lack of evidence to support his claim. In this study conducted by leading Wizard anthropologists, werewolves are not shown to have any physical qualities inferior to other humans on nights without the presence of the full moon."

"You say such, but the proof is in the pudding," Aylmer taunted, tapping the bars of Fenrir's cage.

"Do our bodies not change when we undergo puberty?" Fabian asked, crossing his arms to contain the frustration he felt from his cocky opponent. "When one is bit by a werewolf, their bodies experience similar hormonal changes."

Scoffing, Aylmer muttered, "You are going to excuse this 'man' on account of 'hormonal changes'?" Walking from the cage, he said, "May I remind the Wizengamot of this man's crimes? He was arrested for battery, sexual assault, burglary, kidnapping, resisting arrest, murder, and the consumption of human flesh!"

As horrified whispers filled the room, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the celebrated Amelia Bones, stood. With a stern expression on her face, she asked, "Why would we try Mr. Greyback for resisting arrest when he was a transformed werewolf at the time of capture?"

With a laugh, Aylmer put his hands in his pockets and said, "That was for Mr. Dodds' benefit, as he believes werewolves are not beasts."

Pushing up his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, Fabian murmured, "One night of the month, Waldorf. Werewolves are beasts for one night of the month."

Dolores Umbridge, a member of the Wizengamot who stood in strong opposition of anything that blurred the lines of humanity, tapped her hand lightly on her desk. Rising, she said softly, "I am confused, Mr. Dodds. Why would we be trying Mr. Greyback as a human if he is a beast for some measure of time?"

Even before Umbridge finished her inquiry there was uproar amongst werewolf supporters. Jeers followed the woman as she retired to her seat; even the wizard sitting beside her gave her a disdainful look. Amelia Bones had to stand again to calm the crowd. As she hushed them, her eyes went to Fenrir to see his response to Umbridge. He kept his eyes solely on Aylmer.

"Werewolves function as humans the majority of their lives. They are beasts for one night out of thirty, give or take," Fabian announced. "Might I remind the Wizengamot that werewolves are humans stricken with the affliction of lycanthropy! That's what it is; an affliction! My uncle has Dragon Pox! Let's convict him for having it and try him as a dragon!"

The werewolf supporters were brought to their feet in avid agreement. As they clapped their hands above their heads and whistled jovially, Aylmer shook his head in disgust. "He is still a criminal, people! He must be removed from society!"

"In what way do you propose, Mr. Waldorf?" Amelia Bones asked.

"The Dementor's Kiss," Aylmer boomed.

Not even the mention of the horrific punishment made Fenrir's eyes leave Aylmer. Without losing or gaining any intensity, they continued to look at him with the same demonic look.

Gasps filled the room as Fabian rolled his eyes. "Worse people have been put into Azkaban and you suggest that we just surrender Mr. Greyback to the Dementor's Kiss for following the urges an illness gives him every full moon?"

"He should be given the Kiss just for feeling such urges," Umbridge sniffed.

"How is imprisonment in Azkaban not a fitting punishment?" Fabian asked, exasperated. Nearly a week had commenced and they were no better off than day one.

Straightening his back, Aylmer said darkly, "Azkaban Prison would offer Mr. Greyback release after a number of years. I know that I do not feel comfortable with the idea of him being allowed on our streets. Parents, would you allow your children to be in a room alone with this man? I have two little girls-"

"Do you?"

A silence so strong filled the rooms as Fenrir suddenly spoke. Breath was hitched as he leaned forward in the cage as far as his bindings would allow him. The furor in his eyes had died. Born was a look of mysterious excitement. With his lips curling back into a smile that revealed his long, yellowed teeth, he lapped his tongue out at Aylmer perversely.

The anxiety within the room evolved. Fear, cold as the room walls and as strong as the werewolf before them stained the air. An acrid smell similar to piss filled everyone's nostrils as they came to a collective realization. They were not in the room with a man merely afflicted with lycanthropy. Chained and caged, a monster stood.

Fabian, taking a shaky step close to the cage, whispered to Fenrir, "What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

He was ignored. Raising his overgrown eyebrows, Fenrir murmured, "You've been walkin' 'round here for a pretty long time, Waldorf, actin' like hot shit. Some of the things you've said have pissed me off, but now I like where yer goin'. Tell me more 'bout yer daughters."

With a pale face, Fabian reached through the bars of the cage and clutched Fenrir. With the strongest urgency, he hissed, "You're undoing everything I'm trying to do to help you! They'll give you the Dementor's Kiss for sure if you don't shut up!"

It was then that the Wizengamot saw the true power of a werewolf. It was not upon the werewolf himself that it was demonstrated, but instead on Fabian Dodds. Very swiftly, the muscles beneath his hand began to bristle. As they did, Fabian's face suddenly grew darker. Every witch and wizard in the room leaned forward as the man's eyes widened and he quickly brought his arm back.

His wrist was caught. Growling, Fenrir jerked Fabian forward with such incredible force that when the wizard's body collided with the bars of the cage, they splintered and broke with tremendous, metallic groans. Bleeding and unconscious, Fabian's body fell against the chained Fenrir's.

Muttering into Fabian's ear, Fenrir told him, "I know you were trying to help me and I respect yer effort, but that doesn't change that yer a damn wizard. That bein' said, yer the most noble wizard I've ever met."

As Fenrir dropped the wizard's body to the room floor, Amelia Bones shot out of her seat. Just as she and several others pulled their wands out, the werewolf stretched. With that mere stretch, his chains creaked and snapped. He discarded the heavy bindings by tossing them carelessly at the Wizengamot. Many were struck before they could cast a spell to protect themselves. Screams filled the cramped space as magic began to fly at the free wolf.

A chorus of "_Petrificus Totalus_!" echoed throughout the room, but each missed the target as he sped forward.

Grasping Aylmer as he went, Fenrir burst through the doors, narrowly dodging more spells that greeted him outside. Dashing through the halls on his legs and right arm, his left pinning Aylmer over his shoulder, he pushed down unsuspecting Ministry workers on his way.

He bounded down the stairways leading up to the Wizengamot courtrooms. With each step, his claws dug deeper into Aylmer's back. The wizard cried out, begging for help. With each one of his pitiful calls, Fenrir laughed and shook his head.

When they reached an unoccupied elevator, Fenrir chucked Aylmer into it. Upon impact with the wall, the wizard felt his skull fracture. As he felt blood seep down into his neck while sinking onto the elevator floor, he was depressed that he maintained consciousness. Whimpering in her terror, he watched as Fenrir lunged into the elevator. With a massive fist, he punched the controls to take them to the floor level. As the doors slid shut, Aylmer began to sob.

Digging a hand into the wizard's shirt, Fenrir snapped, "You've made a career out of fucking my kind over, you piece of livin' garbage. What do you think yer gonna accomplish by marginalizin' us? All you did was get my attention, and let me tell you, you really shouldn't have."

"Please," Aylmer whispered, shaking his bleeding head in plea.

"You can't make up for what you've done. You've restricted where we can live, what we can do, what we can eat, and who we can interact with. Aylmer Waldorf, you've ruined so many lives I can't even tell ya. Dismantlin' everything you hold dear, everything that makes you feel comfortable with who you are will only satisfy the void you've left in the lives of my people."

He then brought Aylmer forward. Grinning, he hissed, "When I meet those little girls of yers, I'm gonna rake yer soul over burning coals."

With that, he smashed Aylmer back and forth against the wall until the wizard got his wish for unconsciousness. Rising just as the elevator doors opened, Fenrir ran out, escaping from the Ministry of Magic. 


End file.
